


A Weird Moment

by Lyco



Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Cake AND ice cream, Gen, Humor, Spidey's wit and Black Cat's anger, We deserved more Spectacular Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: Just a weird little one shot I came up with in a short time back in 2009.





	A Weird Moment

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also.. this is only meant for some laughs. And I apologize if I offend anyone.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a 15 year old teenager named Peter Parker. And tonight he was currently in the fight of his life. Considering he's known better to the world as Spider-Man. Well.. it would normally be an ordinary night. But nope. Not tonight. He's in the fight of his life with a PMSing Black Cat. Didn't help that she was still pretty angry with him for causing her father to grow a conscience. He figured she'd understand when she winds up killing someone one day. It also didn't help that Liz was on his case about him bailing out early on yet another date. But hey he actually had a good cause for it! His aunt's Bingo game went late into the night and he wound up having to go get her cause she was having way too much fun. Didn't help that the local gangsta styled rappers were hanging around and trying to get her to join them while playing Bingo. He did get forgiveness though from Liz so it turned out okay. "Can we talk about this Cat!? I'm young and I don't wanna die before I'm 20!" His voice actually squeaked this out cause he was currently going through another dose of late teen puberty. Course he felt it might have something to do with his spider powers.

"No Spider! I want my ice cream! And the cake too!" She failed to notice his squeak but he was just lucky that way for once.

Peter looked at her with a flabbergasted look on his face, course not that she could see it. But nonetheless he had it on his face. "Sorry Cat.. but uhh.. your doctor said you're on a diet."

This was almost as bad his Aunt now wanting to be an Old Age Rapper. Course, it could be worse. Gwen and Liz could be plotting behind his back for some reason. He resisted the urge to shiver at that thought. Black Cat's eyes narrowed in pure rage. "ARE YOU SAYING I'M  _ **FAT!?**_ "

"Oh crud.." His amazing reflexes didn't save him from her 'Fists of Fury' and he was sent back, hitting a wall. Interesting thing was he could have sworn he heard chickens clucking.

"My body is in perfect shape! I don't need a diet! Now give me my ice cream and cake!" To say she was angry was an understatement. And the crowd that had been there initially had backed off quickly. In fear that her wrath may come in their direction.

One lone New Yorker who seemed to carry a crowbar wherever he went did some quick 'Hail Mary's' for Spider-Man. "Man oh man... super hero chicks PMSing... Least its not a villain chick.. Spidey really better hope he makes it out of this okay." He muttered to himself so that no one would hear him. Probably a smart thing too in case Black Cat heard him. Or any feminists.

Peter groggily got up. And made a mental note to never mention the word 'diet' around a girl again. Especially when it was that time of the month for her. Spotting a near by trash can lid, he quickly pulled it to him with his webs and looked at it for a moment. Almost like he was considering his next move. Which in retrospect he was.  _Well... this might be perhaps the stupidest idea I've ever had so far in my short hero career and all around life._ He thought to himself and then looked in Cat's direction. Who he realized was quickly coming in his direction with that enraged look still on her face. Quickly moving into position, he launched the trash can lid like a Frizzbee which she of course ducked thanks to her cat like agility. She growled angrily at him and kept on advancing. He then thought of another idea. "Hey Cat! Leonardo Dicaprio's over by that Hotdog vendor with some Ice Cream and Cake!" He pointed in the direction he was talking about. Hoping and praying to any Gods or Goddesses that she would buy it.

Surprised by it she quickly looked in the direction. "REALLY!?" Only to learn that while there was a hot dog vendor. The other items of interest weren't there. She turned back to Peter's direction while growling angrily again. But noticed he wasn't there. Well until she heard the sound of his webbing.

"Ha! And another ha! You can't beat my superior creative wit!" Spider-Man crowed in victory while hauling for dear life out of the area.  _Been some weird few days.. that's all I say._  He thought to himself as he swung away from the area.


End file.
